


Deku, The Digital Hero of Destiny!

by Dinodan121



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon D-Cyber, Digimon Tamers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Digi-destined Midoriya Izuku, Digiworld (Digimon), Hurt Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Midoriya Inko, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Support Department Midoriya Izuku, Supportive Midoriya Inko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinodan121/pseuds/Dinodan121
Summary: Hello all! This is my second ever fic, and I wanted to write a story about Izuku being a digi destined, due to the Adventure 2020 reboot! I love digimon with a passion, as I grew up watching Tamers. Izuku will also be trainer underneath the 13 Royal Knights! And their is a secret reveal at the end of the first chapter for big time Digimon fans to spot. So please enjoy this fic!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Deku, The Digital Hero of Destiny!

Life isn't fair.

That was a lesson Izuku learned at four years old.

His whole entire future came crashing down all because of one word.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm afraid your son is  **_quirkless_ ** ." The doctor stated.

You see, 80% of the world's population had superpowers, known as quirks. They can range from borderline useless to ungodly strong, but most kids his age had one.

…

**But not Izuku.**

…

All Izuku ever wanted was to be a hero just like his idol, the number one hero, All-Might. 

But everyone told him he couldn't.

All because he was born  **quirkless** .

And if it was bad enough he had to deal with his shattered hopes and dreams, he now got targeted and bullied constantly.

He was kicked down by the older kids at his school. He was looked at with disgust and disdain by his teachers and peers. And even his best friend, Katsuki Bakugou, became one of his constant tormentors. But thankfully, after a  long talk between Inko, him, and Mitsuki, Kacchan learned how wrong his actions were and they went back to being friends, even though the blonde's temper sometimes got in the way of that.

...But they could probably never go back to being as close as they were before Izuku's diagnosis.

His mother tried her best to help him, but her claims of bullying and harassment towards her son were always brushed aside and never dealt with. 

Inko couldn't even sue the school, due to her constant work as a nurse in a nearby hospital and taking care of Izuku, she was often having to do extra shifts just to make ends meet. And their was no way in hell that they would ever win a quirk discrimination case like that against the school with a court appointed lawyer.

Now, Izuku is 14 years old, and still clinging onto his dream of being a hero. 

As his teacher was announcing what his classmates would do for work, he announced that Bakugou had applied to U.A.

"U.A.?! Is he serious?" 

"Only the best of the best get to go to U.A.?!" 

But Izuku's classmates were quickly silenced with an explosion from the blonde boy. You see, while Izuku was constantly shunned and humiliated for being quirkless, Katsuki had gotten constantly praised for gaining a really powerful quirk that let him produce explosions from his hands.

Bakugou was his school's star student, a future top ten hero in the making they always said.

But as soon as his teacher saw that one other student in his class had also applied to U.A., a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh! It says here that Midoriya had also applied to go to U.A.!" The teacher said loud enough for his whole class to hear.

The classroom had erupted into fits of laughter as they pointed at the greenette. 

"Deku! In U.A.?! That's the best  joke I've ever heard!"

"That  **quirkless** loser really thinks he can still become a hero!"

"Eww! Why did you have to say the  **thing's** name! I swear his mother should have put down that waste of space a long time ago! No one would miss him anyways." One of the popular girls laughed out.

Izuku then jumped back in terror as Bakugou slammed his explosive palms into his desks, the blonde snarling in rage at the greenette daring to go to his dream school.

"What the heck are you doing you stupid Deku!" He shouted, a bit too blinded by his own anger to think clearly.

As Izuku tried to explain himself, the teacher scolded Bakugou to, "not start another fight in his class".

Katsuki snarled and stomped back to his desk, as Izuku breathed out a sigh of relief.

Soon the school day was over, and Izuku was packing up his things when Katsuki, accompanied by the popular girl from earlier and two of his other lackeys, stormed up to his desk.

"Explain yourself Deku!" Katsuki shouted in fury as his lackeys and their plus one snickered at Izuku behind him.

"U-U-U.A. was one of the f-first big schools that g-got rid of t-their rules f-forbidding quirkless s-students from a-applying.. s-so I-I thought that…" Izuku stuttered out before he was interrupted.

"What?! That you can be a hero?!"

"N-...N-No… I-I was going to a-apply for the Gen-Ed or e-even the Support courses f-first… y-you know that Kacchan… Y-You even helped w-with s-some of my s-support gear…" Izuku stuttered out.

Katsuki's face softened up at that, as in his anger, he had forgotten about how much the greenette had recently accomplished in both designing Katsuki's hero costume and creating support tech from scratch.

As Katsuki's lackeys started in between him and Izuku in shock, the popular girl scoffed at the notion of the explosive blonde, or anyone for that matter, being friendly towards Deku. 

"Ugh! Don't tell me your friends with the twerp or something gross like that  **Katsuki** !" The girl said while activating her quirk.

Katsuki froze in places, as he struggled to even move as the popular girl menacingly walked up to Izuku. 

The girl's name was Elizabeth Kishibe, and her quirk had allowed her to freeze someone in place for up to 10 minutes by speaking either their name or by addressing the affected target by their hero name or even nickname.

She had used this quirk on both Katsuki and Izuku multiple times, and due to both being well liked by both fellow classmates and teachers alike, and that her parents were so rich, that her family's only rivals in terms of money were Endeavor, The Yayorozu family, and All-Might himself, she always got away scotch free with anything she did.

  
  


"Listen up, and listen well  **Deku** , cause I won't repeat myself to worthless  **scum** like  **you** . If you want to do everyone here a favor and be a hero, take a swan dive off a roof! Hopefully, you might get to be someone important in a next life~!" Elizabeth said as she then brought her hand in front of her mouth and began to mockingly laugh as she walked out of the classroom, with Katsuki's lackeys trailing behind her.

After a minute of waiting, the effect of Elizabeth's quirk wore off, Katsuki swore underneath of his breath before he fell. An aftereffect of Elizabeth's quirk was that once it wore off, was that cause the affected person to lose all feelings in their arms and legs for 5 to 20 minutes, depending on how long her quirk was used on the target.

Izuku, thankfully caught the explosive blonde as he fell, and helped Bakugou into a nearby chair.

"Oh how I'd love to kick her ass if she was connected to such a rich family! I hate that foreign blonde bitch!" Katsuki screamed out in rage, trying to defend his wounded pride a bit before he turned his head to Izuku.

"Deku… are you…" 

"I-I-I'm fine Kacchan… I-I promise… Do you want me to go back home without you?" Izuku asked, to which Katsuki looked out the window and nodded.

"... Just text my Mo- I mean the old hag that I'll be a bit late getting home again…" Katsuki grumbled out before Izuku left.

Soon Izuku was walking on his way home, smiling to himself as his mind supplied him with new ideas for support gear and modifications for previous ones, when he walked underneath an overpass.

Izuku just finished texting his honorary Auntie, Mitsuki Bakugou, about Katsuki being a bit late getting back, when he began to think back on what Elizabeth had said to him. 

' _ I can't listen to her. I'll be a hero, I know I will _ ! _ I just have to keep my head held high and smile just like All-Might _ !' He thought to himself before he copied the trademark laugh of the number one hero.

Suddenly, the man hole cover next to him burst open, and out of it a green sludge villain had appeared.

" **_Perfect, a fresh medium sized skin suit to hide in~!_ ** " The villain said as Izuku jumped back in shock as he tried to run. But the villain was faster and it dove on top of the young greenette, before he began to quickly force it's way down his throat. 

' _ I-I can't breathe! I-I have to fight it! _ ' Izuku thought to himself as he tried to claw his way out of the sludge in vain.

" **_Thanks a lot kid, you're really my hero~!_ ** " The villain said, as Izuku was starting to black out, when his shoe made contact with his phone. 

Unknown to anyone else, a flash of green light sparked in between his phone and his shoe. As Izuku's world began to go dark, a small green light traveled from the back of his head, down his spine, and to his shoe before entering his phone.

Only one second after the phenomenon happened, a voice echoed out from the sewers. 

" **Have no fear, for I AM HERE!** " All-Might announced as he then proceeded to Detroit Smash the sludge villain off of Izuku's body.

All-Might paled at the sight of the greenette that was left behind by the sludge and raced over to catch him before he hit the ground.

The pro hero then laid the boy on the ground and checked his pulse.

' _... A pulse! That's great! But the boy seems to be out cold. Darn it. If it wasn't for my incompetence, this boy wouldn't have gotten hurt! … I guess Gran Torino is still right after all, with me being both the number one hero and number one dunderhead. _ ' The hero scolded himself as he clutched his injured side and coughed into his hand, wiping away the blood.

All-Might then found Izuku's phone and placed it into his back pocket before quickly rounding up the villain into two soda bottles he was going to throw away earlier. Once the villain was secured, All-Might then picked up the greenette into his arms, and began to leap from building to building towards the nearest hospital.

' _ I need to hurry. It's my fault this boy was injured today, I have to make things right and get him medical attention as soon as possible! _ ' All-Might thought to himself, as he pleaded to whatever deity was out there that this boy would make it, or else another person's life will be lost due to his incompetence… just like Nana.

…

  
  


**Meanwhile, in another world…**

…

In another world, thirteen beings sensed the coming of a presence that hadn't been seen in a very long time.

The one being who was closest to the presence was a white knight, clad in bits of red armor, with a flowing red cape behind it, quickly contacted his fellow comrades, to confirm his suspicions about what he had just sensed.

"Did you all just sense what I have?" The knight asked as he began to head towards the source of the presence.

"I believe we all just did Gallantmon." Another white knight, and a good friend of Gallantmon's spoke up.

"We get that Omegamon, but why does this presence feel so… familiar?" Gallantmon replied back to Omegamon.

"I do not know, I'll have to consult with King Drasil for more information." A reptilian man clad in golden armor spoke up before leaving the digital link.

"Gallantmon, since you are the closest to the presence, I believe it is in our best interest for you to check things out, not just for the safety of the Digimon, but for the safety of the presence as well. We don't want to have another situation like the Eater event happening again." A different knight spoke up, clad in all black armor and sporting a white cape suggested to their comrades.

"Understood, I'll report back to you all as soon as I can!" Gallantmon said, before the rest of the group left the digital link, leaving the black knight to ponder about the situation.

'... It's been a long time since we last met… but I'm glad to see that you're back in some shape or form… Though my memories as Kyoko Kurmei have long since faded, I'd still recognize your heroic spirit anywhere… It's good to see you back… my assistant…' The black clad knight thought to themselves as they walked away, heading towards the same presence as Gallantmon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Thank you all for reading! And if you didn't get the reference, here it is! I made Izuku the reincarnated spirit of the player character from Digimon Cyber Slueth! In this version of events, the main character sacrifices himself to stop the Mother Eater and save both the Real and Digital world, and thanks to King Drasil, is reincarnated as Izuku! And this will be based upon my playthrough of the game, so he'll have multiple digimon like the game. And he'll have his first, and main partner be Impmon! I hope you all like this fic, and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
